Modern component systems in automation technology typically consist of a plurality of functional components arranged in a control cabinet. The energy and data distributing functions are realized by separate connector systems. Assembly without control cabinets is not possible since peripheral devices near the control cabinet hinge on a radial distribution of energy. If field bus concepts are used in which individual components are set onto backplanes, the backplanes are subject to high forces of weight.
The disclosure WO 2004/075356 A1 describes a modular electrical device in which the individual functional components are mounted on backplanes.